Life of the Masters and a Cat
by CrowsDelight
Summary: Another one shot! Cause I suck at chapter stories and haven't thought of an idea for one. But here you go! Slightly modernized Kung Fu Panda. Will contain PoxTigress, and slight PoxSong cause I just want to mess with all you who hate the couple(me included).


_Rain_

Tigress hated the rain. Well, only when she's stuck in it.

It had already been a long day training outside the village, and now her father wasn't home and she had lost her keys a few days ago. She mentally noted to keep a pair in her pack next time.

She blew in her hands and rubbed them together to keep them warm, before they went numb. And the boredom had been the worst of all. Watching passing people and cursing silently at the people inside their houses had passed some time though, and kept her mind off the fact that she was completely drenched.

"Cold?" A familiar voice said. One the girl knew all too well.

"No, Po. I'm fine.", she said to the panda as he wrapped his jacket around her, silently admitting that she was warm under it and his umbrella.

Po sighed softly, and pulled her up next to him. "So, where to? Your place or my place?"

Tigress blushed slightly and just nodded her head.

_"Next time, bring an umbrella.."_

_Clown_

Po. Hated. Clowns.

It was the one fear he had that could totally change his opinion on his choices. If there was ever a place he had to go that had or was anywhere near a clown, he would claw his way back if need be.

Ever since watching the movie "It", he never got in range of any clown, cannibal or not.

He fumed for days when Tigress and his friends decided to go in his room and decorate it with confetti and clown masks.

_Justin Bieber_

"Baby, baby, baby, ohhh..."

Tigress facepalmed as Po once more sang the line from that horrid song and artist. It had been bothering her and the rest for days. It wasn't Po's intial fault, as his next door neighbor, Jin, got it in his head, but it was getting stuck in her head and the rest of the Five.

A few minutes later he hummed the line once again. "Po! By the grace of the gods, would you stop!?" Viper yelled through the paper walls from her room.

An hour later the boy was knocked out by the girl.

_Handcuffs_

There was once a hidden stache of weapons, believe it or not. And of course, Po had to go mess it all up.

Of course, with how obvious he is, he was caught by the rest, and eventually they got caught up in it to.

"Hey, look what I found!" Po called from the corner. Everyone turned as he held up the item.

"A pair of handcuffs, Po? Really? Junk," said Joshua with a swipe of his hand, and turned back to his snooping.

Mantis, the prankster that he is, had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Po?"

"Yeah? What is it-" Clink!

"Hey, Tigress! Come here, you gotta see what Po found out about Shifu!"

The tiger slowly paced over, then before she knew what had happened, Clink!

The boy and girl stared at each other before screaming at the fooler. "Let us out!" They both called. But Mantis and the others stood and laughed at the sight.

"Let's leave them be for some time, aye?", one called. The rest laughed and nodded, leaving the room slowly. Mantis turned around to take one last look at the two. "Take your time~"

And with a wink, he turned the lights off and closed the door.

It is unknown what had happened all those mysterious minutes. But a certain girl could be reported with very red cheeks when brought up that night at the dinner table.

_Airplane_

Joshua never liked airplanes. First of all, they were airborn. He preferred the feel of the earth below his feet than the horrible thought of being thousands of feet ABOVE the earth.

Second of all, he knew that if something were to go wrong in that thing, there wouldn't be much that could help the situation, where if he were on the ground he could at least try and figure out a plan.

He held tight onto the grips. Crane had told him about the big push that it makes when they go for takeoff. And WHAM! It happened when he least expected it. Monkey flew back into his seat, and tried to pull himself up while hoping he wouldn't disappear back into the cushioned chair. And then the plane lifted up. Thus the long, horrible trip in the plane began.

...Why he had accepted taking a plane for their first mission out of the country, he will never know.

_Diversity_

Po, Tigress, and Mantis were discussing future plans over a hot meal that night. The others had finished earlier and went off their separate rooms to do as they wanted.

"So...you're full panda, or half?" Mantis asked the boy across the table.

"Half. I'm also part drrrrragon!" Po replied proudly. "I'm a mutt." He added with a chuckle.

"More diversity, the better." Tigress added. Mantis raised his eyebrow. "Are you implying something, miss stripes?"

Before the thought reached Po, Tigress was already choking on her food, coughing roughly. She looked away for a moment, as to hide the obvious blush spreading across her cheek. "W-what? I wasn't implying anything! I don't know what you're talking about Mantis..." She huffed at him and continued to sip her tea.

Po caught on a few moments later and coughed to get the others' attention. "C'mon you two, this is gonna get really awkward…"

"…So how many times have you two done 'it' now?"

The pair gazed up at him, Po completely speechless to the answer, and Linnea cleaning up spewed tea over the table. Mantis almost fell off of the table in hysteria, if that were possible, and pointed at them.

"ANYWAYS, moving on. For the next spar..."

_Flag_

Four days they've been gone. Four days they've been trying to survive. Four days they missed their loved ones. Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were sent out to Northern China to start the riots in the streets after a warlord-gone-bad turned against the emperor. They had been enslaved by him and ordered to build weapons that he may use to take over China. They were there to make sure the villagers fought back. After all, some people need the small push to set off big things.

Days later, riots broke out in the streets of Qiong, and the four were in the front of the line, each holding their flag. They made it to the gates of the tower and stopped in front of the rioters behind them, and the guards facing them.

Po turned to the rioters and raised his hand to silence them for a moment, then turned to the other three.

He then took out that old, outdated lighter and lit it while him and the rest almost glared at the stationed men. Then he lowered the providence's flag over the flame, setting it on fire and letting it fall to the ground. The other three followed suit and tossed theirs in the flame.

Then the sounds of protest

And the sound of a revolution.

_Shadows_

"Stick to the shadows, Viper said..", said an angry voice. That voice happened to be Monkey, who had been pulling small nails out of the soles of his foot that night.

The night before, he and her were sent on a scouting mission in Southern China. There was suspicion of a rising villian, and they needed to see if the rumors were true. Monkey had come along as backup, in case anything went bad.

Making it inside the wonderous place was rather easy for two people. They found a small gap in the windowsill they could breach with ease, and hopped down to the floor. And the snooping began.

"Stick to the walls, Monkey.", the pro said to her temporary student. She took the lead and slid low to the darkened walls, then signaled for the other to follow. In every corner throughout the building, Viper checked for any evidence of, in the words of the Dragon Warrior, 'evilness' while Monkey stood watch.

"Alright, that's the last one. Let's go home." The snake whispered, the other nodding and following suit.

A few minutes later the alarm set off, and two figures burst through the door.

Nobody would have figured there would be nails hanging around the ground.

_Ice_

Song had a natural talent for dance. Outside of her usual activities, dance was her top hobby.

So that makes Ice Skating all the more easier for her, compared to everyone else. She raced from the sides of the frozen lake, doing tricks here and there while falling not once.

Over along the bank of the lake, however, were the rest of the team. Unlike Song, Tigress wouldn't get anywhere near the water, Mantis decided it'd be easier to be on land, and Po and Crane were trying, but not really accomplishing, to learn. They even went so far as to hold hands.

"Soooo, this is awkward." Po said to the avian.

"Shut up, Po."

The panda laughed, and as their argument died down they started moving again, falling just as soon. Everyone turned their heads when both complained how holding hands was starting to make them feel awkward.

"Hmm. Well that's enough for me. I'm gonna head back and try not to fall through a hole. Or make one…" Jacob slowly stood up, balancing his weight, then…

"Hey Po!" Po fell back down as the pro skater slammed herself into him, pressing herself against him and earning a scowl from the tiger all the way on the bank. "Song…"

"What!? I just wanted to say hi…" she said, nonetheless running a hand over him. "…and pull you to the side for about… an hour?"

"Nooo!" The panda called, faking tears and trying to escape from her clutch, but to no avail. "Let go of me!" He tried, and finally got out, wobbling away. She didn't gave chase, however, and he stopped. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm just really cold…" she replied, quiet as the snow falling around them. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "C-can you h-elp? I'm freezing here!" Po, silently cursing being the kind, plushy panda that he was, wobbled back over to her and helped her over the the frozen shoreline. The rest gathered around as he placed her down and wrapped his arms around her, sending off his body heat.

The lone tigress on the other side felt betrayed, Po felt horrible, and Song got what she wanted. "Good play, Song."

"Thank you," she replied as she hugged into him.

And for the next two weeks, she was on restriction.

_Broom_

"Hyaa!"

Tigress wasn't one for snooping, but the sound seemed so familiar. She heard the sound come from the barracks. More heavy steps and louder kumeite.

The girl wondered if he were training. In... his room?

Then a crash and a heavy thud. Worriedly, Tigress hustled and into the room. What she first saw discouraged her; a panda doll from Po's childhood had torn.

Then she noticed Jacob. Or rather, Jacob's position. He had somehow landed on his back and had his arms and feet sprawled in the air like a kitten. She thought it was cute. And ironic.

"Been training with the broom again?"

"Just like old times."

_Scary movies_

"PO!" Tigress said while holding the death grip of fear on Po. He laughed as he held her close to him. "What? It's just a movie. It won't attack you. Physically, at least…"

She peered up at him from his shoulder, then darted back into it. He knew she got scared easily from scary movies. "You suck…" she spoke in his arm.

"No, it's cute. It's when I can see the tough, courageous, and hardcore Master Tigress turn into a kitten. And I like it when we, you know…hold each other like this." He flushed and looked at her, running his hand along the fur on her cheek. She blushed and looked away.

"Still. You don't need to scare me to have these moments with me," she hugged and poked his cheek. He smiled and took her hand, kissing the knuckle. "Forgive me, Master Tigress." She turned an even darker shade of red and surprisingly managed to keep a straight face, and nodded her head mutely.

Po held her close and though. _"Only we can turn something like this into something romantic."_

***Breaks computer* **I'm back!Hell yeah! Broke my writers block! :D Even though this story kinda sucks cause I haven't written in forever… ;-; I barely kept the characters in their own personalities, and I somehow managed to make the Valley of Peace into a more modern version, and yes, you can hate me for the slight PoxSong moment. I don't like them either, but it's a possibility according to Dreamworks. Anyways, _**please **_give feedback, favs, messages, death threats, etc. Have a nice day And thank you for taking the time and reading my story.


End file.
